The Usual
by Zevkia
Summary: Something changes the normal routine. SLASH! Explicit!


The Usual

It was a typical pub that they found themselves having supper in. The usual dirt floor, the same foods, the smashed in wall were Hercules had thrown one of their attackers. The thugs had been terrorizing this small village for weeks before Hercules and Iolaus stopped by. Now drinks were flowing freely and the barkeep had insisted that everything Iolaus and Hercules wanted was on the house. Hercules stuck to his water while Iolaus was getting rather drunk.

Women kept buying them drinks and Iolaus felt it would be impolite to not drink what he was offered. Besides, there were several good prospects among the crowd. Whatever happened it was unlikely Iolaus would spend the night alone. The crowd began to thin out about the middle of the night, as most of these people had a lot of work to do tomorrow, clearing up after the bandits. Hercules quietly left to go to his room, leaving Iolaus to retell a small group of their adventures.

Early the next morning, Hercules awoke, rested and refreshed. He got some breakfast from the innkeeper and then helped repair the wall he had smashed during the fight. It was going on mid morning and Iolaus still had not appeared, so Hercules helped repair the simple wooden furniture that had been used to break heads. Lunchtime approached and Hercules grew worried, it wasn't like his friend to miss two meals. Hercules approached Iolaus room without much planning, as he had woken his friend on several occasions. The door swung open easily enough; obviously it hadn't been locked.

"Iolaus?"

The sound of his name was enough to wake Iolaus, as he sat bolt upright, and instantly regretted it. His hands found his head and he leaned forward onto his thighs.

"Enough with the yelling. He whispered. "Gods, my head."

Hercules was through talking as Iolaus's movement had dislodged the sheet from his lover. Tawny hair, the well built appearance of a heavy laborer but defiantly male. Both men were naked and the stains on the sheets showed what they had been up to. The man began to stir and Iolaus glanced at him, before jerking his head up to see Hercules expression. Iolaus was rather pale and his eyes were bulging out, but Hercules regained  
enough composure to find a graceful way out.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said, before closing the door. He did not know he was rather pale himself.

Both men had a silent but awkward lunch before moving on down the road. It was still a two day trip to Corinth, which meant rough camping tonight. Neither man seemed anxious to talk, and it was well after dark before they settled on a campsite. Iolaus prepared the fire while Hercules found their supper. It was well after the food was eaten before Iolaus conjured up the nerve to speak.

"Herc, I am sorry."

"For what?" Came the instant reply, thought Hercules knew exactly what he meant.

"For having sex with that man." This reply was not instantaneous and came out in a rush of words. Having said it, a hush descended overt the small clearing. Finally Iolaus broke the silence. "Is it going to change anything?"

Hercules shrugged. "It might."

Silence again.

Iolaus spoke next. "If it is going to change things, then I might as well tell you that I only did it because he reminded me of you."

This silence was broken as Hercules got to his feet and walked around the campfire. Preparing for a sock in the jaw, Iolaus stood his ground, where he sat. Hercules kneeled before him and whispered.

"What I meant was, it might change things for the better." With that, Hercules leaned in and kissed Iolaus. Once Iolaus got over his surprise, he responded with such enthusiasm it almost made Hercules stop what he was doing. Hercules jumped when he felt Iolaus's hand inside his shirt but responded by flipping off Iolaus's vest. Frantic hand found their way to his pants and someone released Hercules straining erection. Surprise at how hard he was already, Hercules had to break away from the kiss.

"Iolaus, tell me what to do." It seemed like such a simple request but it caught Iolaus by surprise.

"You mean you've never done it with a man?"

Hercules blushed a deep red before responding. "You are the only man I've ever even thought about doing it with."

Even though blood was filling his most vital organ, Iolaus retained enough in his head to think about what was about to happen. The thought of taking Hercules virginity made him even harder but he knew to go about it slowly.

"Take off your pants." The order came out in a husky voice Iolaus barley recognized as his own. It made him moan to see Hercules obey. Quickly he took off his own pants and boots, tossing them on top of his discarded vest. "Kneel again."

This order was also obeyed, so Iolaus kneeled in front of his friend so their penises could rub together. Hercules grew even stiffer at the pressure, and the sound of Iolaus's voice.

"Give me your right hand."

Using his left hand to guide Hercules right, hands covered both penises and pointed them to the sky. As their hands rode up and down the shafts Hercules began to let out little moans of pleasure. Tension mounted as the speed increased, until Hercules could stand it  
no more. He exploded with a long moan, coating three hands and two penises with cum.

"Iolaus, that was…" Hercules started to say, only to be interrupted.

"I'm not done. Turn around."

Noticing his friends status, Hercules turned around, on his knees. The forest floor ground dirt and rocks into his knees but at the moment he didn't care. A wet hand slid down the small of his back, sending shivers up his spine and a renewed hardness to his cock. That hand traced down into his butt crack, pushing aside the muscular cheeks. Slowly, painfully a finger entered his tight anus. Sliding back and forth, the finger touched a spot Hercules did not know he had. Falling down to his hands, Hercules spread his legs wider to give Iolaus better access. Iolaus responded by sliding another sperm-wet finger in with the first. When both finger slide readily through the loosened opening, Iolaus withdrew them. Leaning over Hercules's prone form he whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" An inarticulate moan emerged but Iolaus withheld his attentions until he got a proper response.

"Gods yes, please Iolaus." Hercules managed to sputter out. It was not the most  
well thought out argument, but it sufficed for Iolaus.

Without further warning, Iolaus lead the tip of his cock to Hercules anus. Teasing the entrance for a few brushes with the tip, Iolaus relented and shoved his cock in. Herc let out a shout at the pain of it, which quickly gave way to a pleasured moan. Iolaus was a  
giving lover and happily wrapped his short arm around his large friend. Finding the penis, he began to stroke it in time with his own pounding. He held off the orgasm for as long as he could, reviling in the knowledge that it was Hercules giving of himself this way. But eventually he came, sending jets of sperm into his new found lover. Hercules screamed around him and began to come himself.

Slowly pulling out, Iolaus collapsed on the forest floor, utterly spent. Hercules lowered himself to a laying position and delicately brushed off his knees before pulling his prone lover to him. Naked, except for their gauntlets, they cuddled together with the fire burning low.

Hercules chuckled. "Well, I did ask you to tell me what to do."

"What we need to do," Iolaus began to babble softly, "Is put some more wood on the fire. Then we need to clean up so we're not all sticky and stiff in the morning. And we should defiantly put our pants back on so the rocks and dirt don't get all up in sensitive places."

As the words flowed, Hercules smiled at his friend's return to normalcy and kissed him on the back of the neck. He could get used to the new usual. 


End file.
